


Brightest Day

by SteveM



Series: Soul And Centre. [11]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: As Supergirl and Batwoman fall the fate of the universe rests in the determination of Alex Danvers to do the impossible...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Soul And Centre. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708666
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

For almost twenty years Alex Danvers had known what it was like to fly through the skies without the need for an airplane or even engines. It had become almost natural to her and she knew with absolute certainty that she never need worry about falling. However all of those flights had one thing in common, the strong, reassuring arms of her sister holding her as the impossible Kryptonian defied gravity as easily as Alex herself walked across the street.

This, this was very different. Alex was hurtling away from the ground at speeds that would put NASA to shame and there was no-one else to help her. Just her own will made manifest by the green ring on her finger, a shimmering energy shield flowing across her body and the armour she’d instinctively summoned into being as the power surged through her. The ground was almost lost to view and the blue sky started to turn an inky black as she pushed herself higher, clawing for the depths of space while dreading what awaited her.

She’d been this high once before, making orbit in a small Kryptonian pod barely large enough to take two people if one lay on the other. Then, too, she’d been racing to save her sister but that had been almost comically simple compared to what faced her now. She burst free of the last clawing vestiges of her home planet’s atmosphere and hung for a long moment looking down at the curve of her world. Lights flickered across America and gave way to the deep darkness of the Pacific and Atlantic oceans. At the edges of the sphere the bright band of dawn beckoned as she was not yet high enough to see both the beginning and end of the day at once. She took a deep breath, trying very hard not to think about how she was breathing at all in the crushing vacuum, then banked over and headed around the world, racing into the light and towards her sister.

As she passed from night into day the creature known as Parallax mirrored her, slipping into the darkness as he flew to Gotham. To a cosmic observer the two came within moments of being visible but by a quirk of fate he followed the setting sun while she chose the rising dawn. The planet shielded her from him and he continued on, his mind focused fully on the heart of his new empire, his body fuelled by the waves of fear rising from the planet below and flying across the stars from uncounted worlds.

Alex was focused entirely on her destination, on her mission as she rocketed across the blackness of space. A sole green shooting star burning through the dark, her will concentrated on reaching Kara even as she fought back sheer, unbridled panic at what she was doing. She was well aware of the forces surrounding her, the instant death should anything go wrong and ignoring it was the only way she could manage the terror. Ahead of her and growing larger and brighter by the second, loomed what might well be her final destination. She swallowed as she realised for the first time the true power burning at the heart of their solar system. 

Without hesitation she threw herself towards the vast ball of fire that seemed to roll and shift like a giant sea before her. She wasn’t sure if that was really how it was of if that was the best her human mind could come up with to explain the sight but it didn’t really matter. The ring on her finger was guiding her forward and she let it plot her course, twisting around miles-high tornadoes of fire, diving beneath arches of boiling plasma looking for an impossibly small speck amongst the light.

There! As she banked around and above a wave of liquid flame she saw Kara floating peacefully in the middle of the madness. Alex was much closer than she’d expected to be and poured on the speed, her determination to reach her sister burning bright enough to put the star below to shame. She almost overshot in her haste but managed to tumble to a stop just a few metres beyond the blonde Kryptonian and flew back almost tentatively. How Kara was floating here without getting sucked into the maelstrom by the sun’s gravity Alex had no clue but she wasn’t going to argue. She reached out and her fingers shook as she tried to find a pulse. She checked Kara’s throat, her wrist…. nothing. 

No, no that couldn’t be… she hadn’t come this far just to bring back a corpse! It was the energy field surrounding her, it had to be! Alex focused her will and braced against the enormous heat and gravity of the star, pushed against the vacuum and slowly forced a glowing green sphere out from her body, carving out a tiny bubble of her own against the relentless power of the cosmos. As it reached ten foot across Alex pulled Kara completely inside and looked down. She made one more effort and her ring pulsed with brilliant emerald light as it flooded the sphere with Earth’s atmosphere. Her fingers shook as she reached again for the bare skin of Kara’s throat… and Alex gave a short, high pitched scream as Kara’s eyes snapped open and she gulped down a breath that practically emptied the bubble.

“Kara! You’re…” Alex couldn’t get the words past the sudden lump in her throat and Kara fell into a coughing fit as she tried to keep her body breathing. She turned over as if she was on her hands and knees in front of Alex, the coughing mixed with retching as her lungs tried to recover from sucking in vacuum. Yet somehow her hand rose, groping blindly until her fingers found Alex’s and she squeezed them gently in reassurance.

Alex didn’t know what to do other than be there for her sister. Despite growing up since they were teenagers more-or-less together all the time Kara’s super-powered physiology had meant Alex never really needed to take care of her. She couldn’t even get drunk although for some odd reason that was the mental image that popped into Alex’s head. A hungover Kara on the bathroom floor trying to get rid of everything her system had decided shouldn’t be within her. Under the circumstances Alex did the only thing she could think of to do, kneeling down beside the Kryptonian, one hand rubbing her back, the other smoothing her hair away from her face. 

It looked ridiculous, Alex knew, but to her surprise it seemed to work. Within minutes Kara’s body had started to settle down and she was breathing somewhat normally. Which, given they were floating just above the surface of the sun, was insane in and of itself but Alex decided this wasn’t the time to worry about it. Instead she raised the ring and called up a passable glowing green replica of the sofa in Kara’s apartment. Kara saw it appear out of the corner of her eye and chuckled before crawling up and collapsing into its barely-there cushions.

“Not.. not bad for your first time.” Kara said weakly.

“Thanks.” Alex said automatically, her mind still reeling. “Kara… how…?”

“How am I not dead?” Kara asked and Alex nodded as if ashamed she even thought of the question. Kara laughed and it was the familiar sound that had always made Alex a little happier no matter how badly things were going. 

“I didn’t know if it would work…” Kara said quietly, looking down at the star boiling beneath their feet. “Thought I might be able to trap him here if I could get close enough. If I couldn’t… well, if he was part of me maybe I could trap us both.”

“You… this…. “ Alex let out a hissed breath and pointed an accusing finger at her sister. “When this is all over we are having a long talk about self-sacrifice and how it’s not an option!”

“Well that was the third part…” Kara admitted. “If it didn’t work I thought maybe… well, maybe the sun could keep me alive. Should have put a bit more thought into that one.” 

“What? Why? I mean it worked didn’t it?” Alex said in confusion. 

“Sort of.” Kara admitted. “And it wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for you which… wow!” She eyed the redhead up and down then grinned. “Green is a REALLY good look on you. Nice to see you kept Kate’s design by the way.” Kara gestured to the armour which did indeed follow the lines of the suit Kate had given Alex what felt like a lifetime ago only with the dark blue replaced with glowing green. She’d even kept the domino mask though that, too, glowed green.

Despite everything Alex blushed and returned the grin. “Feels good.”

“It should. Can’t think of anyone better suited to being an agent of Will.” Kara said with a wink. “Hell your determination to get me to watch scary movies alone should have been enough to qualify!”

“Says the woman who literally flew into a sun with the physical manifestation of fear hitching a ride.” Alex said with a frustrated huff. “Talking of which, how did you survive that?”

“I didn’t.” Kara said quietly. “I died Alex. I saw… I saw an angel guiding me out of the world.” She looked down at the raging storm below them and swallowed. “I think being this close the sun healed me. Except there’s no air here so all I could do was hang there balanced between life and death, my body being repaired only to die all over again.”

“Oh my god…” Alex breathed, realisation dawning. “Kara I’m sorry, I didn’t know!”

“How could you?” Kara said with a shrug. “Besides I’m here now, thanks to you, that’s all that matters.”

“I… yes, I suppose so.” Alex admitted, not wanting to push too far when there were other more pressing matters. “But you’re explaining this one to mom when she asks!”

It has been a weird day…” Kara admitted. “Oh which reminds me, no big deal or anything… how the hell did you get a Green Power Ring?!?”

Alex shrugged as casually as she could under the circumstances. “Got taken across the galaxy by a little blue guy, had a crash course in the history of multiple universes and got sent back to Earth with the ring just before a yellow wave of fear smashed into his planet.”

“Wait… a yellow wave of fear… how long have I been, well, gone?” Kara said, horror filling her eyes.

“I have no idea…” Alex said looking around almost out of habit for anything that could help. But they were all alone out here, just Kara, herself, this silly green sofa she’d made for them and…

“Wait a minute. Didn’t you say these rings could talk to their bearers?” Alex said, raising her hand.

“Uh, yes?” Kara asked confused.

“Great. Ring, how long was Kara Danvers trapped here before we arrived?”

“Approximately twenty two minutes Alex Danvers.” The ring responded promptly and its words were clipped, precise, everything Alex would have expected from the way Ganthet had described the Green Lanterns.

“Twenty two minutes apparently.” Alex relayed and she saw her sister go white.

“Oh Rao…” She glanced into space as if she could see the expanding sphere across the countless lightyears. “It’s moving so fast… it couldn’t have been more than five minutes, maybe ten at most since it left Earth!”

Alex suddenly shared Kara’s horrified expression. “Is that even possible?”

“Apparently! We’ve got to stop it! Did your blue guy happen to tell you how?”

“Uh, yes and no.” Alex said then had to force down an inappropriate giggle as she realised she was doing exactly what Ganthet had done when she’d been looking for a simplistic answer. “By which I mean we can’t. Stop it. When hope died during Crisis it put the universe out of balance, something the Guardians made worse by trapping Will. If we’re going to fix this we need to rebalance the universe.”

“Oh is that all?” Kara said sarcastically. “Nothing too difficult then?”

“At least we know what caused it.” Alex said looking for something positive. “With Hope dead maybe we can free Will?”

“Say that again…” Kara commanded and suddenly her eyes were unfocussed, her attention somewhere else entirely.

“Well… uh, with hope dead maybe...” Kara cut her off with a raised hand, her eyes wide in shock.

“Hope didn’t die.” Kara said quietly. “It can’t. You’ve heard and seen all this. It’s part of this reality, you couldn’t kill something that fundamental. Not without destroying everything else.”

“Wait… Ganthet said Parallax couldn’t die.” Alex breathed and at Kara’s quizzical look rolled her eyes and explained: “Parallax is what he called this fear thing. Sorry, seemed easier to use the name.”

“And if Fear can’t die then neither could Hope!” Kara said and now there was excitement in her voice as the pieces started to slot together. “Maybe… maybe there’s still a way out of this.”

“What do you need?” Alex said, standing from the couch and offering Kara her hand. Grabbing hold Kara let herself be pulled to her ‘feet’, although of course they were both now floating in the middle of Alex’s protective bubble. She looked around and spotted something floating close by.

“There, grab that!” She said pointing and Alex sent a slightly wobbly green hand from the surface of the bubble to snag the target and pull it in. At Kara’s amused smile Alex looked slightly embarrassed and muttered “Well you did say to grab it…” as she dropped the thing into Kara’s outstretched palm. A moment later she wished she’d kept it as she realised what it was.

“Kara, NO!” She yelled, covering the distance in a single stride and wrapping her hand over Kara’s. 

“It’s alright, it’s okay Alex. It’s broken.” Kara reassured her but Alex’s grip didn’t waver for a moment.

“Like hell! I’m not letting you put that on.”

“Alex…” Kara reached up with her free hand and cupped her sister’s cheek. “Trust me. There’s nothing for me to fear in this.”

Alex was torn but… but this was Kara. The most trustworthy person she’d ever met in her life and that was before she counted the sister thing. Grudgingly she moved her hand away and saw the dull glint of the red ring. It was cracked and scared, the stylised lantern on its face lost to the solar winds. Yet it still seemed menacing as Kara held it up, examining it between thumb and forefinger. 

“If it’s broken, what’s the point?” Alex asked.

“It’s still a power ring.” Kara said as she scanned it down to the molecular level. “It’s designed to harness the light, make it possible for a mortal to work with it.”

“Yes but you had Rage on your side before and it wasn’t enough!” Alex protested, her voice rising as she watched Kara slowly twist the ring around in her fingers.

“I know. And… and I think Rage will always be with me.” Kara looked up and Alex was surprised to see the soft smile. “I think I finally understand that now. I’ve seen too much to not be angry at the universe. Hiding that away… it doesn’t help anyone, least of all myself. I’ll get better at that, promise.”

“Umm, okay?” Alex said, taken off guard. “So why are you even thinking of putting that thing back on?”

“Because Rage can be useful when needed.” Kara said and before Alex could object she slipped the ring on to her finger. For a moment both women held their breath but nothing happened. “When it’s controlled and focused.” Kara laughed and threw Alex a smile. “A ‘healthy anger’ as Kelly might say.”

Alex couldn’t help letting a chuckle slip past her lips. She’d actually heard her girlfriend say something not dissimilar to that a few weeks ago and understood the sentiment even if she wasn’t sure she entirely agreed with it. “Okay, so what are you going to do with it?”

“I’m going to build something with it.” Kara said and placed both hands on Alex’s shoulders “I’m really sorry to ask this but… I need your help.”

“Anything!”

“It’ll be dangerous.”

“When isn’t it?”

“No, I mean even by our normal standards this is insanely dangerous.”

“What part of ‘anything’ do you not understand?” Alex asked with a crooked smile. “Just tell me what you need.”

“Alright… and in case this goes wrong and I don’t get time later, I love you Alex.”

“There’ll be time and I love you too. Now what do you need?”

Kara took a breath and turned, steadying herself at the edge of the bubble. “Can you let my hand pass through the barrier? Keep us protected from everything else but leave it outside?”

“I… have no idea!” Alex said. “I’ve literally had this thing for less than an hour. But I’ve already flown from the Earth to the Sun faster than the speed of light so yeah, yeah I can do that.”

“This is going to be rough.” Kara warned.

“We’ll manage. We always do.” Alex said then after a moment’s thought floated forward to place her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Alright. On three. One… two… three!” Kara pushed slowly but forcefully and she felt the bubble twist and give around her flesh, clinging tightly to her skin and rolling back to her forearm as she moved her hand and the ring it bore into the full fury of Earth’s sun. She cried out as she felt the incredible heat and gravity pull and tear at her only for it to be balanced out by the raw power she felt flood into her Kryptonian cells. She tried to ignore the pain, refused to pull her hand away from it, kept it in the fire as the ring on her finger started to glow in the stellar forge. 

The world around them, already full of fire and death, suddenly seemed to grow brighter, a gleaming white light pressing in on the thin protective bubble surrounding them. Kara ignored it, kept her focus on what she knew had to be done and felt Alex set her feet and push back. There was a faint groan from the sphere as it shifted under the unimaginable pressure and Alex ground out a question between clenched teeth.

“What… the hell… is going on?”

“I’m… I’m trying…. To do something… the Universe doesn’t want me to!” Kara called back, stuttering slightly with the pain. 

“Really? Well I think it’s noticed!” The white light was painfully bright now and Alex felt her hand tremble as she redoubled her efforts to contain it. 

“Screw it!” Kara called back and Alex felt a surge of fresh power within her as Kara’s own determination suddenly flowed into her. She searched for a way to use it and the oath settled in her mind. 

“Just… to check… stopping whatever you’re doing… would be bad, right?” Alex asked.

“Yes!”

“So… anything trying to... do so would... would be evil?”

“I… guess…. so.” Kara gasped back.

“Great!” Alex focused on the words floating in her mind, forced Kara’s power and her own into them and looked around at the universe seemingly determined to snuff them out, to stop them doing what needed to be done.

“Let those who worship evil’s might beware our power…. Green Lantern’s Light!” She cried out and together the Danvers sisters carved a chunk out of the universe and refused to bend or break. The fabric of reality seemed to be tearing around them and the strength pushing against them was terrifying but they bore it, each fuelled by the other and given form through Alex’s will. The sphere creaked and shrank slightly but held… then the tempest around them seemed to grow angry.

It crackled and slashed at the barrier, the sound inside like being in a tin can that had been thrown into a thunderstorm. The two women cried out in pain as their ears bled from the onslaught but still Kara kept her hand in the fire, kept forcing away the desperate, animal need to pull back as she sought for what she knew had to be there. Their cries merged as cracks started to spider through the sphere… and in an instant those cries flew across almost a hundred million miles of space to the one person who could hear them.


	2. Chapter 2

In the ruins of the Crow’s HQ Beth Kane knelt in the rubble, her sister’s broken body cradled in her lap. She was alive, barely, but there was no help coming and Beth didn’t know what to do. She’d tried to get up, go find help or at least some sort of first aid kit… but Kate had squeezed her hand, whispered to stay with her so Beth had done so. The rain fell and soaked them both but neither woman cared. For the first time in decades Beth felt her mind was clear and the first sight she’d seen had been her sister lying shattered in the aftermath of the destruction Beth had caused. Kate, who’d never given up on her, who’d asked Supergirl herself to try and help her find her way home, lay at death’s door and while Beth hadn’t been in control of her actions she knew the journey that had brought her to this point was down to her own choices.

With a jolt she realised the ring on Kate’s finger had started to glow. The violet gleam, dim as it was, lit the surrounding ruins and in it Beth could see Kate’s eyes within the cowl. To her surprise they weren’t focused on her or their surroundings but at the sky, just visible through the ruins of the tower above them. More than that, they were happy, at peace… as if a great weight had lifted from her heart. Beth heard Kate try to whisper something and lent down.

“Kara…” Kate breathed the name and Beth felt a chill run down her back. Even after all this time she could still read her sister perfectly and had seen her spirit break as Supergirl teleported away. Beth had known immediately that wherever the Girl of Steel had gone Kate didn’t expect to see her alive again. Now though… maybe there was still hope after all. Kate was hissing in pain as she raised her hand, fighting to draw enough breath to form words. Beth reached down and without knowing exactly why helped her lift the ring to face the heavens. She wrapped herself around her sister and tried her best to help her as Kate focused on holding her ring aloft. From below more whispered words reached her straining ears.

“For those alone in blackest night, Love conquers all with violet light.”

The ring seemed to explode. A shaft of violet energy raced into the heavens, beating with a purity and strength that left Beth gasping. Kate Kane’s body may be broken, Beth realised, but her spirit was untouched and her love for Kara Danvers was enough to light up the entire universe.

The beam seemed to have a purpose as it breached the atmosphere and angled around the planet, striking out for the sun burning so far away. It crossed the distance in a heartbeat, zeroing in on the battered green sphere in the middle of the maelstrom. It splashed across it and sank inwards, the violet light reaching out and sliding into every crack, every weakness. In the blink of an eye it had repaired them all, pulsing with power that seemed to ebb and flow into the green of the sphere.

“Kate!” Kara whispered, her heart singing. She was still alive! There was time enough to fix it, to fix it all. Gritting her teeth she gave one last mental push, reaching for what she knew had to be there… and the universe vanished around her.

She found herself floating in a rippling blue sphere, its surface more like the crystal clear waters of a mountain lake than the depths of space. There seemed to be nothing and no-one else here… but she knew that wasn’t true.

“You can hear me, can’t you?” She asked, slightly surprised to find she still had a voice.

“Of course.” The reply was immediate and sounded amused. “I have been with you all the days of your life. I would not abandon you now.”

“So am I right?” Kara asked, holding her breath. “Did I work it out?”

“Yes Kara Zor-El. You did.” Now the voice was warm and proud but tinged with a sadness. “And I am sorry for having to use you in this way.”

“You don’t need to be.” Kara said with complete sincerity. “I just wish I’d known sooner.”

“You could not. You needed to know more than I could tell you and your rage would have blinded you to the truth. You had to experience the light for yourself, find balance within yourself.”

“Before I could help you balance the universe?” Kara asked and once again found herself holding her breath.

“Precisely.” There was a pride in the voice now. “I chose my champion well Kara Zor-El. When the Crisis took everything from the multiverse you still stood and fought for me. You carried my spark to a new reality and kept me safe. You have suffered and endured more than any could imagine yet still strive to bring compassion and understanding to the universe around you. You try to make things better than they are and in so doing inspire the rest. And despite knowing fear and rage and loss you rise above them all. What better champion could I ask for?”

“Not a champion.” Kara said quietly and found tears pricking her eyes as at last, at *last*, she understood it all. “A Paragon.”

“Indeed Kara Zor-El. Now, will you release me from your care? Will you help me light the way for all?”

Kara smiled and raised her hand, the red ring pulsing warmly. “It will be my honour.”

The voice laughed and it was the most musical sound Kara had ever heard. The ripping blue light around her began to pulse and swirl, twisting into a tight funnel and diving down to the offered ring. Only rather than splashing off the surface it slipped within. Kara felt as if her whole being was radiating light as she felt a power unlike any she’d imagined fill her up until she was sure she’d burst. On her finger the red ring brightened, shifted, the colour starting to swirl and she managed to find a moment in the chaos to focus, to bring her own change to the ring as the universe came rushing back around her.


	3. Chapter 3

The violet light stopped as suddenly as it had started, Kate falling back against her sister with a grunt of pain. The darkness surrounded them once again and Beth found herself at a loss for what to do.

“Kate, Kate… can you hear me?” She asked quietly, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention from the legion of fear-controlled people that surely surrounded the wreckage of the building by now.

“Yes…” the word was barely a whisper but at least it was something!

“Kate I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… I didn’t know…”

“Shh.” Kate smiled painfully and Beth saw the happiness in her eyes. “I’ve got my sister back. The rest can wait.”

“I’m not sure there’s going to be much time to wait…” Beth said nervously, reaching to Kate’s waist and pulling a Batarang from her utility belt.

“There will be. All the time in the world.” Kate said with conviction.

“What makes you so sure?” Beth asked. “And can I have some of it?”

Kate chuckled and winced as she felt something pull. “We have a guardian angel.” 

Beth was just about to ask if the suit had a morphine dispenser as a way to explain Kate’s hallucinations when she heard it. Everyone heard it. Every living soul on the planet stopped what they were doing and froze as still as statues. 

To all of them it was different. To most it was a cacophony, a chorus of a hundred or more familiar voices from their past and present. To some it was a smaller group, maybe two or three at most. They all heard something different but the words were the same and as one every living creature on the planet raised their eyes to the sky as the world was suddenly encased in a beautiful shimmering blue light. It was everywhere at once and wherever it touched fear fled before it, rippling away from the people it had so recently conquered. And above it all the words rang in their heads, a promise that the world would, could, be better than it was and that they would make it that way together. 

They all heard something different… but to Kate it was a single voice. The only voice that mattered to her. Kara’s voice, reaching out from the heavens, calling to her, lifting her above the pain and fear and doubt.

“In fearful day, in raging night.  
With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.  
When all seems lost in the War of Light,  
Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!”

All across the planet humans and aliens alike blinked awake, looking around in confusion at the scenes they’d caused but could not remember. The words echoed in their minds, the blue light of hope holding them close and easing their minds. But for Kate Kane, lying in her sister’s arms, there was no need to look anywhere else. Her eyes were locked on the sky and the figures coming closer at breathtaking speed. Two women she loved, though only one had her heart, green and blue light spilling from them as their capes snapped in the wind of their passing. They landed next to the Kane sisters and the blonde knelt down next to Kate, her smile lighting up the world.

“I love you.” Kara Danvers whispered as she gently kissed her wife. 

Instantly a blue glow flickered around Kate’s body and Beth, already slightly nervous about having the two new Lanterns so close by, twitched and almost squirmed back before realising doing so would drop Kate’s head to the floor. She held herself still and watched fascinated as the light wrapped around Kate’s limbs and seemed to dive within her, flickering above and beneath her skin like a dolphin breaching the waves. The kiss lasted almost a minute and when Kara pulled back so too did the light… and Kate followed her up, hands reaching for her head in a clear demand for more!

Kara giggled and eagerly dipped to accommodate her wife’s request only for Alex to cough loudly.

“Uh, not to spoil the mood or anything but the universe is coming to an end here…” Alex pointed out while trying not to smile. 

“Hmm? Oh, right…” Kara said after a rather dazed moment that actually left Alex a little jealous. As loyal and committed to Kelly as she was a small part of her wondered if Kate could really make someone forget the apocalypse. “How are you feeling?”

“Actually… good. I mean, really good!” Kate said accepting Kara’s hand and letting her pull her up. “What did you do?”

“Healing power of a little hope.” Kara said before turning to Beth. “And you?”

“Umm, good?” Beth said nervously. She was all too aware of the power ring on Supergirl’s finger and just what she’d done to Kara herself and Kate. Not to mention all of Gotham. And the world. And…

“It wasn’t you fault.” Kara said quietly and Beth jerked back in surprise, glancing almost instinctively at Kate who shrugged.

“No she can’t read your mind but you’d be surprised how easy it is to know what someone’s thinking when you can hear their pulse from the other side of the planet. You get used to it after a while.”

“Oh.”

“And I mean it, what happened with Parallax wasn’t your fault.” Kara said firmly. “After he took control you had no choice at all in what you did. What came before, well, that’s different.”

“I know.” Beth looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet only to have a hand land on her shoulder. She looked up into big compassionate blue eyes and realised for the first time just what her sister really saw in the Kryptonian beyond a killer figure, perfect hair and endless stamina.

“Do you remember what I said to you when we first talked in Van Kull prison?”

“That I had to want to come back to the world.”

“And?”

“And… and that if I did I wouldn’t have to do it alone.” Beth said, her voice breaking as she finished the sentence.

Kara nodded. “When Parallax left you he pulled all the fear you’ve been carrying with him. All of it, every day since that car went off the bridge. He didn’t mean to but it’s the source of his power, his instinct was to take it all for himself. So here, now, for the first time in decades you’re free to make your own decision.”

“I want to come back!” Beth said immediately, looking almost wildly from Kara to Kate and then on to Alex. “I want this! To be part of a family again I mean, not the power rings, you can keep them.”

“It won’t be easy.” Kara warned but again there was no hesitation from Beth.

“I don’t care, I’ll do it!”

“Then you’ll have help.” Kara said and pulled the very surprised woman into a hug. The surprise doubled a second later as Kate practically flew to join in. 

“From both of us.” She said, tears in her eyes at seeing Beth this way, at seeing her finally find her way home. 

Alex was scanning the skies and after giving the three a few more seconds than she felt they really had braced herself and interrupted the hug. 

“Talking of the god of fear, anyone know where Parallax is? I’d have thought he’d be all over us by now.”

“He’s cut off from his power, at least for now.” Kara said gesturing upwards at the blue light still shining brightly in the sky. “We have until the light fades to figure out how we stop him for good.” She raised a hand to her ear and tapped the league communicator. “Any League members listening we need your help! If you can make it to Gotham on your own in the next five minutes do so! Everyone else check in with Brainy. Barry, Wally, Kal… get everyone to Gotham as fast as you can. Sara, if you can hear me, get as many as you can in the Waverider and jump over.”

“Please tell me you have a plan?” Alex said and Kara gave her a proud smile.

“Of course, although really it’s you and Kate that deserve the credit.”

“Not that I’m complaining but… why?” Kate asked curiously, still standing close beside Beth as if worried she’d fly away if Kate moved too far from her.

“Because thanks to you Will and Love came together to achieve something neither could alone. You literally changed the universe.” Kara said, raising her ring. “Let’s see what happens if we add Hope to the mix.”

“Well that’s nice and cryptic.” Alex grumbled and Kate nodded in agreement.

“Not that I mind you not being dead but I really hope this wise mentor thing isn’t permanent.”

Kara laughed and shook her head. “I doubt it but you try talking to one of the building blocks of the universe and see if you don’t start being a bit pretentious.”

“Been there, done that, just wanted to fuck you.” Kate said with a slightly smug look that wavered a little when she realised Alex was standing right there. “Uh, but didn’t until you were ready for that level of commitment and exertion of course.”

Alex waved away Kate’s concern with a chuckle. “Hey, while I really don’t want to walk in on the two of you midway through a performance ever again I’m fine with the fun sexy times.”

“Really?” Kara asked, slightly surprised.

Alex shrugged. “You’re both stupid hot, totally devoted to each other and willing to quite literally die to keep the other safe. Kate’s faced down Darkseid, you’ve thrown yourself into the sun. Frankly it’s a wonder you can keep your hands off each other.” She grinned mischievously. “Besides I rather like having you two around so shooting one of you would be against my best interests.”

Beth was looking from her sister to Supergirl to Alex and back in confusion. “Just for the record you *do* all know the world’s ending, right?”

“Yeah, but we need to wait for the cavalry to arrive and if there’s one thing the hero gig teaches you it’s how little time you have to catch up on personal stuff.” Kate explained. “You get used to it.”

“I’ll take your word for that.” Beth said. “Frankly if I get out of this alive I’m quite happy to set up shop knitting gloves for a living and never see so much as a hint of a cape again.”

“I’m sure Wayne Enterprises can look into starting a knitwear division.” Kate replied with a grin. “So long as the first pair’s black of course…”

They were interrupted by a sudden bolt of red lightning and Barry came to an instant stop just long enough to drop off Dreamer then blurred away again. 

“Hey…” Dreamer said uncertainly looking around the small group. “Umm… so this is all… horrible?”


	4. Chapter 4

“We’re going to fix it, don’t worry.” Alex reassured her with a confidence that Dreamer wished she could share. Before she could say anything else there was another red blur that deposited both Luke and Mary in the wreckage of the Crow’s HQ.

“Kate! Oh my god you’re alive!” Mary said throwing her arms around her sister in relief before glancing around in horror as she realised just what she’d done.

“It’s okay, everyone here knows.” Kara reassured her. “But probably best not to do that again if you can help it.”

“Though it’s nice to know you’d miss me.” Kate said with a chuckle.

“Miss you? It’d be like losing a part of me.” Mary said in a small voice and then she noticed Beth.

“Woah! What the hell is she doing here?”

“Ah.” Kate said as realisation dawned a little too late. “Uh, it’s okay, she’s… what’s the word?” She asked the last to Kara but it was Beth herself who answered.

“Reforming.” She said and could barely meet Mary’s eyes. “And I know you’ve got absolutely no reason to believe that and every reason to want me dead.”

“Right on both counts.” Mary said in cold, furious tones.

“So let’s get through this, this… whatever this is and pick this up after?” Beth was almost pleading. “I’ve done a lot of evil, let me have at least this chance to make up for a little of it.”

“No.” Mary said flatly. “Not for you. But for Kate… yes.”

“Thanks.” Kate said quietly, reaching out and squeezing Mary’s hand and saw to her relief a small smile sent her way. 

Another red blur was quickly followed by a yellow one as both Barry and Wally dropped off their next passengers. A rather surprised Killer Frost stood blinking away the speed force after images while John Diggle headed for the nearest patch of rubble with a resigned look on his face and a heaving stomach. 

“What the…” 

“Didn’t have your comms on?” Kara asked with a smile and saw Frost’s usual semi-flirtatious grin as she eyed the Kryptonian. 

“Was a little busy trying to keep a wave of lunatics out of my apartment block.” She said with a shrug. “They stopped, I heard… “ She hesitated and Kara suspected she knew why. If Hope had talked to everyone in the voices of those that inspired them Frost had almost certainly heard someone long since dead. “I heard voices and then Barry dropped me off here.”

“It’ll be clear in a minute, promise!” Kara said as yet more blurs flicked through the ruins including, to her relief, a red and blue one that turned out to be carrying Black Lightning. 

“Thanks for the lift.” Jefferson said. “Never going to get used to that though.”

“Anytime.” Superman replied. “And Lois reminded me to remind you that the invitation to bring the family round for Sunday lunch is still open.”

“Might take you up on that if there’s still a world left after this.”

“There will.” Superman gave Jefferson that confident smile that had become so familiar around the world. “I have… hope.”

Naturally Kal picked up the groan from Kara and took a moment to talk to her before heading back out. “What? I do!”

“It’s still a corny line!”

“I know.” Kal admitted. “But I’ve got to say blue is a better look for you than red.”

Kara laughed and showed him the ring, it’s blue surface swirling with thin red lines that seemed to move as he watched. But his eyes were drawn to its surface and the House of El sigil freshly carved into the metal, the same swirling light caught with it. “Nothing’s ever quite that simple Kal. Now go grab any stragglers, we haven’t got long before Parallax gets his power back.”

Superman almost asked who the hell Parallax was but he knew better than to argue with Kara when she was in this mood. He turned and shot back into the sky just as there was a blinding flash and the Waverider popped into existence just above where the top of the tower used to be. The time ship dropped down carefully until its ramp could touch the large hole in the outside of the building. To Kara’s surprise Alex rushed forward like a kid on Christmas morning to meet the white-clad and gorgeous blonde leading the troops into battle.

“Alex? Is that you!” Sara Lance asked, openly checking out the newly minted Green Lantern.

“What do you think?” Alex asked, spinning on the spot to let Sara get a good look and then, just for the hell out of it, did a quick flying loop around her before somersaulting back to the ground. Sara stared for a moment then wrapped the grinning Alex in an embrace.

“I’m so happy for you!” She said quietly into Alex’s ear. “I know how much you wanted… well…”

“I flew to the Sun Sara! I flew in space! Not even Supergirl can do that!” Alex decided not to mention that Supergirl with a power ring could do that just fine, it would have somewhat spoiled the awesomeness of the moment. 

“That’s… that’s…. “ Sara just shook her head. “Tell me about it later?”

“Only if you and Ava come round for a girls night with Kelly and me.”

“Deal!” Sara grinned. “We doing strip poker again?”

“Only if I get to bring the deck this time!”

“You’re still not over losing that badly huh?”

“Statistically speaking…”

“Statistically speaking no-one should have legs that good and yet here we are.” Sara said and was slightly surprised to find the blatant flattery bounce off. 

“That doesn’t make any sense and you know it.” Alex said, waving a dismissive hand. Sara instantly decided that getting out of her sister’s shadow had definitely been a good thing for Alex Danvers and hoped she’d take that lesson to heart.

“Uh, Kara, you got a minute?” Kate asked quietly.

“For you? Always.”

“Is it just me or is everyone a bit, umm, happy for the middle of an apocalypse?”

“What happens when you overcome your fear of something?” Kara asked.

“Uh… oh, OH. Yeah, that makes sense!” Kate almost face-palmed in annoyance with herself for not seeing it. “Nice burst of adrenaline and euphoria.”

“Yep. It’ll wear off soon enough but not quite yet.” Kara said glancing at the sky. “Talking of which we’ll give Barry, Wally and Kal time for one more run then we need to get moving!”

“You wouldn’t like to share this plan by any chance?”

“Not enough time to explain but don’t worry, you’ll know what to do. Just trust me.”

“Now that really won’t be a problem.” Kate glanced around, made sure that everyone watching had in fact been at the wedding in Clark’s fortress then quickly kissed her wife. “For luck.” Kate whispered in Kara’s ear before pulling back and trying her best to get her game face on.

“Don’t need luck when you’re here.” Kara said quietly and pretended not to see the brief pulse of violet light from Kate’s ring.

With a sudden flash of light Brainy appeared flanked by Lena and Kelly. The moment Alex noticed her girlfriend had arrived in thick of the action she dashed over, trying to force away her natural tendency to be over-protective.

“Well that’s new!” Kelly said, eying the green and black armour. 

“Uh… long story!” Alex said as she dove in for a kiss. “I’m… I’m glad you’re here.”

“The world’s ending, where else would I want to be but with you? Plus how often do I get to teleport?”

“Awww…” Alex lost herself in Kelly’s eyes for a moment then shook herself back to reality. “That’s ridiculously sweet but the world’s not ending. We won’t let it!”

“Of course you won’t.” Kelly grinned. “But just in case…” She flexed her left arm and the Guardian shield James had left her unfolded seemingly from nowhere.

“Lena!” Kara said with a big grin. “Glad you came!”

“Well… it’s an apocalypse so I need an alibi.” Lena said and Kate had to hide a laugh behind her hand.

“And?” Kara pressed, knowing what the answer would be.

“And I’ll be damned if I can help and don’t do anything!”

“Now that I believe.” Kara said proudly. “Just… if anything happens here get under cover okay? Superman will look out for you.”

“Two things. One: Superman not one of you two?” Lena sounded a little disappointed and Kara raised her hand to show her the gleaming power ring.

“If anything does happen we’re going to be the most dangerous people to be around.”

“Oh. Well that leads to point two…” Lena tapped her watch and Kara looked on open-mouthed as the Lex-O-Suit wrapped itself around Lena, seemingly unfolding from the watch itself. 

“I figured out how Brainy’s little nano-tech trick works.” Lena explained, her voice given an odd metallic echo by the helmet speaker system. “Got a bit bored of relying on you heroes for protection when shit goes sideways.”

“Is it just me or does that suit look different?” Kate asked with a critical eye.

“If I’m going to the trouble to make it fold away into a watch you can bet your ass I’m going to engineer out the mistakes Lex made.” Lena said proudly. “Not least of which was his obsession with Kryptonite-based weapons. Amazing what you can do when you’re a bit more flexible.”

“That could come in handy.” Kate said, covering for Kara’s quiet fangirling over that casual revelation. “Let’s hope you don’t have to use it.”

As she said the last word Barry, Wally and Superman arrived with their last passengers and everyone gathered around the three Lanterns, though all eyes turned naturally to Supergirl.


	5. Chapter 5

“Showtime.” Kate whispered and gave her wife’s hand a soft, reassuring squeeze before letting her float up into the air to address the crowd of heroes.

“Thank you all for being here. I’m sorry we don’t have the time to explain what’s been going on in any sort of detail but the short version is…” She hesitated but a quick glance around reassured her. Just in the front row she saw a twice-dead time travelling assassin, a practitioner of actual magic, two humans given powers by the strength of their emotions and a couple of speedsters amongst others. They’d believe even the short version.

“The literal personification of fear took over the world and used that fear to send an emotional tsunami into the universe. It’s out there right now, burning through the stars and unleashing everyone’s deepest, darkest fears. If we don’t stop both it and him the entire Universe will be under his control forever.”

“And I thought this was gonna be something difficult…” Constantine muttered as he reached for a cigarette. 

“We need to stop that wave of fear first.” Kara said. “It’s feeding him, with it in place he’s unstoppable even by all of us. And for that we’re going to need your help.”

She looked around the crowd at so many familiar faces, realising just how much - and how little - she knew about them all. “Parallax showed the Universe a life based on fear. We’re going to show them one based on Hope.” She gestured to her right at Kate. “And Love.” Her other hand was held up to Alex on her left. “And Will. And Compassion and Rage and Avarice. We’ll remind everyone that our lives contain both good and evil, happiness and sadness. That our lives aren’t spent trying to eliminate everything but what we think we want.” She glanced at Alex and gave her a small, private smile. “They’re spent trying to find our own peace, our own balance between them all.”

She looked up and scanned the crowd again, saw confused but determined faces looking back. “Between us Batwoman, Alex and myself can send that message. But you have to be the ones to write it. Think of… of who you are. Why you get up and put on those masks or wear these outfits. What drives you to help others even when it puts you directly in harm’s way.”

Kara saw some start to understand what she meant, noticed their focus shift inwards as they tried to concentrate on her words. 

“Uh… what if what drives us is… well, not necessarily… heroic?” 

To Kara’s surprise the question came from Sara who was looking a little worried but it was Kate that answered. “What’s heroic, Sara? Actually all of you should ask that question. Is it putting on a cape or costume or mask? Is it beating up bad guys? Stopping crime? Getting to look cool every time you enter a room?” She actually got a small laugh from a couple of those nearer the back and Kara was pretty sure she could guess who. 

Kate pointed to the city beyond the ruined walls. “Out there are millions of people who call Gotham their home. We’re standing in the wreckage of an institution that was supposed to protect them and instead chose to shield the rich and powerful. It abandoned the rest of the population yet each and every day I see those people rise above pain and suffering and loss and heartache. I see them stand up to a world that wants to keep them down and refuse to listen to it. I see them helping each other in a million small ways every hour of every day. Each and every one of them are heroes in their own right.”

She tapped the purple Bat logo on her chest which was glowing with the power of her conviction. “This symbol was created to be something that the criminals of Gotham feared. When I brought it back to the streets and skies it was far too late for that to make a difference. But it became something greater. It became a reminder that they weren’t alone, that together they could take back their city.”

Kate hesitated, not sure what to say next and Alex felt her ring pull her into the conversation. “Ever since I joined the DEO I’ve seen more alien species than you could imagine. Some of their powers were beyond belief and I’ve lost track of how many times we’ve had to act to protect the innocent. Yet in all those years it’s the bravery of those innocents that have stuck with me. I couldn’t tell you the names of half the races I’ve locked up let alone individual names. But every single refuge that’s come here desperate for a better life I can picture clear as day.” She tapped the side of her head and to her surprise her ring lit up and projected what seemed like an endless parade of faces in the air above their heads.

“I remember their bravery. Their compassion and optimism that this world would accept them, even if only in some small way. I have seen them build lives here from nothing, seen them help their communities often without anyone knowing they were doing it. And I’ve seen humans who could have nothing but fear for these strange visitors from other planets embrace them willingly into their lives and hearts. Heroes doesn’t go far enough.”

Alex became aware that Kara had quietly aimed her own ring upwards and as the crowd looked to Supergirl Alex stole a look upwards and almost burst into tears. There, quietly tucked into the group right above Alex’s head, was Kara herself. In fact she was there twice, first as the scared barely teenage girl being dropped off with the Danvers and again as she looked today. In between was Alex, her expression determined and, Alex couldn’t help but notice, there was a green ring glinting on her finger. 

“This might be the hardest thing I’ve ever asked of you.” Kara said, her voice ringing out in a commanding tone they rarely heard her use but it snapped everyone almost to attention. “To be completely honest about who you are… that’s a terrifying thing to do. But you’re all amongst friends here. Trust them. Trust yourself. Tell everyone who you are, flaws and all! Show them why you fight and in this moment, together, we can save the Universe!”

Kara let herself drop back to the ground and felt Kate and Alex put a hand on either shoulder. She didn’t need to look at either to feel their pride and love. She hoped they felt the same as they burned together in a moment that seemed to stretch forever as if the universe itself was holding its breath.

Kara felt a hand land on her shoulder and was surprised at the clank of metal. She glanced over and saw Lena standing there in her freshly-tailored armour, the visor drawn back and tears in her eyes. Kara felt a presence wash over her, Lena’s pride burning like a flare but surrounded by compassion and the still-present swirls of guilt wrapped around it all. Kara opened her heart to her friend and felt the blue light burning within her reach out to embrace the gift, soothing the pain and strengthening her resolve.

Alex felt two hands land on her left shoulder and almost cried out as both Kelly and Sara opened their souls to her. Kelly’s towering love for Alex, her care for the world around her and that smouldering anger beneath for every time the world knocked her back for being who she was. Sara was almost the polar opposite, a spinning blade with an edge capable of slicing reality fuelled by anger and fear at who and what she’d been. Alex gladly accepted them both, setting her metaphorical shoulders and lifting them both up above their fears.

Kate felt tears prick her eyes as a trembling hand touched her. She turned to see Beth’s eyes locked on hers, wide in fear as she hesitated, terrified at what she might share. Kate smiled and let the ring guide her, opening her heart to her sister. Beth gasped as Kate’s endless determination and love for her washed away the years of pain. She saw her sister never giving up the quest for her, saw the lengths she’d gone to to get her back, saw Kate’s future intertwined with Kara’s like a beacon for the world. Beth answered in kind and almost shrank back at the yawning chasm she felt within her.

So much pain, so much loss… rage and fear and a terrible cold will to survive… it all pulsed and screamed in the night. Yet beneath it all there was a constant flow of kindness, of love twisted into need by the years. Kate reached out instinctively and she wasn’t alone. Beth felt Kara’s hope wrap around her, then more as Alex, Sara, Kelly and Lena lent her their strength, their experience and eased her fears. 

More hands reached out, some touching the lanterns, others those already connected. More souls opened to their awareness, each trusting in their friends, in their community and each finding more than they’d expected. Kara stood at the epicentre, supported and protected by Kate and Alex. She welcomed them all, calmed and soothed fear and anger, encouraged and celebrated love and compassion. 

She felt Barry’s fears of never living up to Oliver’s memory, Jefferson’s determination to build a better world where his children and grandchildren wouldn’t face the same racism he’d lived with all his life, Mick’s love of the written word and desire to be more than another thief lost to history. She almost laughed at the familiar rock solid determination of Kal, his mind and soul perhaps even more firmly aligned to doing the right thing that her own. She almost cried at the pain and loss in Constantine, hidden beneath his sardonic conviction to atone for his sins. She did cry as the jumble of Frost’s soul almost timidly entered the growing group and was immediately comforted by all those that had known her no matter what her name or powers. She beamed with pride at Nia’s boundless determination to protect those the world had deemed unimportant and wished she could physically hug the trembling loss that radiated from John Diggle.

On and on it came until, at last, the heroes of Earth Prime stood as one. Above them the blue light had almost faded from the sky and the three lanterns raised their heads to stare at the stars that called out for their help. Moving as one they raised their hands, the green of Will and violet of Love glowing brightly and in the centre the bright blue light of Hope shot through with the swirling red of Rage. Kara spoke and every mouth moved as one, the assembled masses united at a level beyond thought, beyond consciousness. One soul bent on restoring balance to the cosmos.

“For hearts long lost and full of fright.  
For those alone in blackest night.  
When all seems lost in the war of light.  
Look to the stars where hope burns bright!”

The rings seemed to howl and light burst forth but not individual beams as they’d become used to. A rainbow shot up, the emotional spectrum released at last though where fear should reside there was nothing but darkness. It wasn’t just a featureless beam though… as the minds and souls of the Justice League came together it found shape and form on top of purpose. As it raced at impossible speeds from the surface of the world that birthed it the blinding light slammed into shape and reached out for every corner of the Universe.

Every living soul saw it and it was as if they’d woken from a deep sleep. They felt the fear pushed back, not washed away but eased aside to allow their true shelves to shine through and their fear to find its place in their unique pattern. They staggered and gazed at the sky, at the symbol burning across all creation. The House of El’s coat of arms wrapped around the Bat of Gotham. Most had no idea what they were of course, though a few recognised one or both and celebrated or cursed as their experience warranted. But all that saw it felt the call, the message it carried with it.

“Be kind. Bring hope and help to those who need it. Find your strength in each other for we are stronger together.”

They saw and just for a moment they all understood. Their own strength and power fed it and pushed it on ever faster, racing through the Universe until it reached the source wall itself and rebounded, racing back towards Earth but with one crucial difference. As it burst over Gotham the heroes looked up and saw the spectrum was complete, the yellow light of fear burning in its proper place between Will and Rage. 

The lanterns collapsed and the crowd of heroes moved as one to help them. Thankfully Sara realised what was likely to happen and turned to pin everyone to the spot with her blazing crystal blue stare.

“Stay back, give ‘em a minute!”

Even as she said it Supergirl was getting back to her feet, the others only a moment behind her. They were all breathing heavily but they knew what had happened.

“So… is that it?” Lena asked carefully having ignored Sara’s warning and ducked in close to make sure she could catch Kara if the Kryptonian faltered again. 

“Yes…” Alex replied.

“And no.” Kara finished.

“We’ve stopped Parallax drawing power from the rest of the galaxy. But he’s still the literal manifestation of fear and we’ve still got to deal with him.” Kate explained.

“And he’s likely to be in a really bad mood.” Alex said lightly, eying the sky for a telltale yellow glow.

“Do you happen to know where he is?” Kara asked her sister and wasn’t surprised to see her shake her head.

“No but I can’t imagine he’s just going to slink away after all this. He doesn’t seem the type…”


	6. Chapter 6

“He’ll come.” Kate said with conviction. “Everyone get ready, this isn’t over yet!” She added, raising her voice as she realised most of the League might not have heard the conversation.

As if on cue Parallax dropped neatly through the middle of the ceiling, the jagged yellow lines of his body flickering and phasing as he felt the Universe shift away from his grasp.

“What have you done!” His voice was a scalpel across the nape of the neck as he scanned the room. The crowd parted, drawing back from him and for an instant he seemed to grow taller, please at their response. That was until he realised it wasn’t fear that drove them but respect for the three figures walking towards him. 

“No…” He breathed, his eyes locked on the Green Lantern in much the same way a snake watches a mongoose. Alex was more focused than either Kara or Kate had ever seen her and they could feel her ring singing with the strain of containing the force of her will. “The guardians think they can stop me with a single lantern? The entire corps couldn’t stand against me!”

“They could. But one Green Lantern is more than enough to put you back where you belong.” Alex said firmly and in her mind she could see the legions of those that had worn the green rings and spoken the oath. They stood with her and she could feel their strength reach across the years and lift her up. “And in case you haven’t noticed I’m not alone!”

It was as if he’d not even registered the other two threats and it was only as his gaze fell on Kara that he stumbled back.

“It’s not possible….” The words were little more than a whisper yet somehow the whole room seemed to hear them. 

“What? That I’m here or that despite your best efforts Hope still thrives in this Universe?” Kara asked, her eyes blazing at the memory of what this thing had tried to do to her. 

“I saw your mind Kara Zor-El! You are not the only source of power on this world!” Without warning Parallax threw himself towards the crowd, slashing through the air straight for Superman. His fingers reached like talons for his next victim only to be stopped short by a brilliant blue lasso that had wrapped itself around his torso and quickly spread up to his throat and down to his waist.

“No. No more. You will not take over anyone else on this planet or any other. You do not belong here, walking around with us mortals.” Kara said with barely concealed contempt. “You may have been in my mind but I saw yours as well. You have great power that could be used to help others. Yet you’re determined to rule.” Kara’s lasso was joined by matching ones from Kate and Alex and all three spoke as one, their voices echoing with the power of the cosmos.

“We will not allow this.”

With a single jerk they pulled the creature off its feet and sent it hurtling into what remained of a concrete pillar. Rubble flew as it tumbled through to land sprawled out face down on the ground. 

“You will not allow?” Parallax laughed and pushed back, his light-formed body pulsing against the energy bonds until they shattered in sparks. “You are nothing but the dimmest embers of your power, I am fear itself! I am eternal! I am…” He broke off as a beam of brilliant white smashed into his chest and bowled him the length of the room. The three lanterns looked back along the path of the beam in shock to see Lena’s armoured form, her arm raised and a wicked looking gun seemingly grown out of the suit.

“You’re alone.” Lena said, the helmet doing nothing to hide her anger. “And that’s a terrible thing to be.”

“Insolent, insignificant little…” Parallax was snarling as he regained his feet only for two blurs, one red and one yellow, to strike him in the chin and knock him back down.

“What she said.” Barry commented as he and Wally slowed and stopped flanking Lena. 

“You dare!” Parallax yelled as he was sent tumbling by a dual blast of ice and fire from Frost and Heatwave.

“Always.” Mick rumbled.

“And often.” Frost added with a satisfied smirk which doubled as a bolt of lightning flew past to send Parallax crashing to the ground.

“Stay down.” Jefferson advised, his suit crackling with electricity.

Parallax howled in anger and launched himself forwards, seemingly determined to rip the throat out of the nearest mortal just to prove his point. He stopped dead, an unbreakable grip around his throat as Superman lifted him into the air. 

“This is our planet.” The last son of Krypton said and there was a deathly serious anger in his voice that few had ever heard. “We will defend it to our last breath.” He glanced at Kara and just for an instant she saw him wink in her direction. “And sometimes beyond even that.” He threw the embodiment of fear back into the wreckage of the pillar and floated up to give the lanterns room to advance.

“One last chance. Leave and swear you’ll abandon your plans.” Alex said, her ring raised as she held her right wrist with her left hand almost as if she were holding a pistol. 

“Never!”

“Thought you might say that.” Alex sighed then a giant green hand shot from her ring, grabbed Parallax and hurled him into the sky, the three Lanterns close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

As they raced upwards Parallax twisted and sent a shower of yellow energy bolts at his pursuers only to see Kate place a shield in front of them that easily deflected every shot. As she let it vanish Kara’s heat vision slammed into him, sending him tumbling to the right before Alex darted forward and swung a glowing green steel girder into the side of his head. Kate couldn’t help but grin as she realised Alex was working out some of her frustrations built up over years of watching her sister save the day. That frustration got channeled through the ring and weaponised as, sure enough, Alex snap rolled right and hit him again, this time with what looked suspiciously like the key to the Fortress of Solitude. 

Parallax was a quick learner though and he rolled with the impact, dropping back and away unexpectedly to send a razor sharp spear towards Kate on the other side of their small formation. Batwoman didn’t try to dodge out of the way but shifted slightly to set herself up and at the last second snatched it out of the air, twirling it around her head and robbing it of its momentum before tossing it to Kara. Supergirl didn’t have to so much as twitch, the spear landing perfectly in her raised hand and she hurled it back so quickly there was a small thunderclap as it broke the sound barrier.

Parallax reacted with truly impressive speed, letting his construct vanish before it could impale him and shifting focus to the Kryptonian. A blizzard of needle like projections stabbed at her only for two walls to slam together just in front of her, one violet, one green. The needles thudded into the protective barriers and a moment later Kate and Alex sent the makeshift walls racing towards Parallax who dodged up and around only to meet Kara coming the other way.

The punch was a thing of beauty. Her fist arced around and left a brilliant blue trail behind it, red sparks showering off the edges. Her knuckles connected with what she chose to think of as his jaw and knocked the personification of fear even further up through the rapidly thinning air. The skies around them shifted into the inky black of space as they fought out of the atmosphere, their rags protecting them from the vacuum of space as they dove and fought and protected each other. With every strike, every blow they drove him further from their home and closer to what they all knew might be the last place they ever saw.

The distances involved were enormous yet the fight continued to pick up speed and ate up the proverbial ground at terrifying speed. It wasn’t until they passed the relatively nearby Mercury that Parallax realised this was no ordinary fight. They weren’t trying to hurt him or kill him… they were herding him! A pack of wolves working their prey back into their trap and the glowing brilliance of the sun left him in no doubt what that trap was.

He screamed in defiance but even as the vacuum of space swallowed the words the three lanterns heard it echo in their minds. They saw him gather his strength and start to teleport away and Kara sent a pulsing blue band lashing out to wrap around his leg. Kate tethered the other one and they both set themselves, holding him in place as they somehow found purchase to brace in the void of space. Alex poured on the speed, her arms at her sides as she flew like a comet in a tight arc to hurtle towards him head on. She raised her ring above her head and in the same familiar pose as her sister commonly used when flying, nailed Parallax right in the face. The green ring flared and he jerked backwards, a glowing green scar across his left eye where she’d connected.

As they wore him down he became somehow more real, even more human. The electric crackle of his body faded, leaving him looking more like any other flesh and blood lantern They all hoped that was a good sign and kept up the assault. They knew if they gave him even a small opening he’d take it and then all this would have been for nothing! They were close enough to the sun now that it dominated the endless void, stretching as far as they could see in an ocean of fire. Parallax lashed out with a whirling blade of energy that scythed towards Kate only to flick around the shield she summoned to slash at Alex.

It caught the Green Lantern off guard. Momentarily unsighted by Kate’s shield she didn’t have time to dodge out of the way and time seemed to slow as she saw the spinning edge slash at her eyes. There was a shower of blue sparks and Alex found herself shoved backwards as Kara reached out and grabbed the weapon the instant before it hit. She squeezed and not even something built out of the energy of fear could withstand her power. The blade seemed to bulge then break apart, dissolving into mist as she reached out to Alex with her spare hand.

Grabbing hold Alex braced herself and suddenly found herself racing through space towards Parallax, propelled at terrifying speed by Kara’s Kryptonian strength. She tucked her head and felt her shoulder slam into his gut then brought her elbow up sharply into his face. Planting her feet in his chest she kicked off, thrusting him still closer to the sun as she glided back to the centre of their small formation. Turning she saw to her surprise that the elbow appeared to have cut him only rather than blood they could see yellow light welling from the wound. 

“Now.” Kara said and to Alex’s surprise she sounded almost sad about the command. Still she struck first, a blue beam smashing into Parallax’s face and pushing him back. He could feel the sun grabbing for him now, its gravity eager to embrace him. A second beam landed in his stomach, this one violet as Kate joined the attack. He howled in anger and brought his hands up to block both beams, try to push them aside even as they kept forcing him further and further into his prison. The green beam slipped between the other two, easily dodging his hands and crashing into his chest, hitting with such force it sent him tumbling over the edge of the gravity well. 

“NO!” Parallax screamed and reached out, his body seeming to grow to enormous lengths as his hand wrapped around Supergirl, pulling her down into the pit with him. For a moment time seemed to freeze and Kara once again heard his voice in her mind. Only now the arrogance, the supreme confidence was gone and all that was left was terror at his future.

“Save me! Save yourself! Together we can escape this!”

“No.” Kara said and there was pity in her voice. “You were given a way to avoid this fate but chose to embrace it. One day… maybe you’ll understand.”

“You will burn here with me!”

“One day maybe.” Kara replied with a small smile. “But not today.”

Even as she said, or possibly thought, the words time snapped back and she felt a hand wrap around her ankle followed quickly by her whole leg being grabbed and hugged close. She glanced back and saw Alex holding on to her, straining to fight against the unrelenting pressure. A moment later Kate snagged Alex around the waist, wrapping her left arm around her sister-in-law as her right rose and summoned a violet anchor that managed to bite deep into the nothingness that surrounded them and find purchase.

“Let… her… go!” Alex commanded as they hung like that, perfectly balanced between the relentless appetite of the Sun and the power of the three Lanterns, Parallax acting as the rope in this particular tug of war. 

“Never!”

“It wasn’t a request.” Alex said coldly and a blinding green light burst from her ring. The full force of Alex Danvers’ will made manifest, fuelled by her anger at what this thing had tried to do, the love she had for her sister and the fear of losing her. It arched around Kara, crossed the gap to Parallax in a heartbeat and poured into his eyes. He screamed as if the light were lava and instinctively let go, reaching for his face even as the gravity claimed him at last. 

The three lanterns jerked backwards and in a moment they rearranged themselves. Kara at the point, flying with all her might back towards their home as her hands reached for her wife and her sister. Kate was on her right, Alex on her left, both with their rings roaring like jet boosters pointed back towards the sun and the rapidly vanishing spec that was Parallax. All three could feel the terrible forces trying to snag them even now to send them into that same abyss but they all felt a strange sense of peace. If that was to be their fate it was for a worthwhile cause and together there was nothing they couldn’t face.

Kara called up reserves she rarely dared touch for fear of cracking the planet. Her pulse quickened, eyes glowing not with the blue of hope or red rage but a golden glow all her own. The power of the sun pulsing in her veins, the gift this world had given her burning within her and she embraced it as never before. The glow spilled out and spread down her body, raced across her arms and flowed through her fingers to embrace Kate and Alex. Together they merged into a single golden comet straining for freedom.

They burst into open space with tendrils of plasma burning from their bodies and Kara reluctantly let go of her precious cargo. The golden glow pulled back, her gift and burden as it had always been… but just for a moment Kate thought she saw something else. A sight she’d seen once before when on the verge of losing her mind to terror. Her beloved wife shining in front of her… and wings of golden light spreading out from her back. Before she could think of asking Alex if she’d seen them the sight faded and Kate somehow knew that the moment was just for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Together they covered the distance to Earth, each watching out for the other two in case their power should falter here in the cold, hard vacuum of space. To their relief they made it safely inside the atmosphere of their world but to Alex’s surprise Kara led them not to Gotham or National City but to a small uninhabited tropical island.

“What are we doing here?” Alex asked as they touched down.

“You’ve always wanted to see where we honeymooned.” Kara said with a grin and Alex took a second look around slightly shellshocked.

“Here? You two spent two weeks here?”

“All on our own, yes.” Kara said enjoying the sight of Alex clearly trying to fight back mental images of what they’d likely gotten up to in such isolation. Not that anywhere on the planet was truly isolated for Supergirl of course but still…

“If you want the tour I kept notes of all the important places.” Kate volunteered innocently though the sparkle in her eyes put the lie to any such claim immediately. “But first, why are we here Kara?”

Kara sighed and held up her ring. “Because we need to decide what to do with these.”

“Thought you might say that.” Kate said as she let the shimmering purple cowl fold vanish. 

“Same.” Alex echoed, her own mask melting away. As she felt the gentle ocean breeze on her face she turned a quizzical look on Kara. “Now that I think about it, why did you have a mask when you were red? You haven’t now…”

“Kate?” Kara asked playfully with a knowing smile.

“You’ve always been ashamed of that side of you.” Kate shrugged while reaching for Kara’s hand. “I assumed your subconscious put on the mask to try and hide from it, make it feel like it wasn’t you consumed with rage.”

Kara laughed and pulled her wife into an embrace. “You always know the right thing to say.” She teased and heard Alex laugh behind them. Holding Kate close with one arm Kara reached out to beckon Alex into their hug.

“You know I love you, right? Both of you?” Kara said as Alex wrapped her arms slightly awkwardly around the other two women.

“Yeah. And Kate, just in case it wasn’t clear, I’m really happy that you’re part of this family.” Alex said.

Kate laughed and squeezed the redhead closer. “No place I’d rather be.”

“You know Beth is going to need your help when we get back, right?” Alex said gently as they separated and started walking slowly down the beach towards the ocean. 

“Yeah I know. Aside from anything else what she did as Alice will still be on her. Might be a long time until she’s free as far as the law is concerned.”

“Whatever you need, just ask.” Alex said. “Not sure what the DEO can do but if you think of anything it’s yours.”

“Same here.” Kara added. “But, honestly, I think more than anything she’ll need you.”

“Hey, we got her back… I’m not going to waste that miracle.” Kate reassured them. “And on that note…” They’d reached the water’s edge and she raised her ring, enjoying the warm violet light that pulsed gently on her finger.

“Is there really a choice to make?” Alex asked. “We did this to balance the universe, that’s not finished until we let them go.”

“But think of the good we could do.” Kara said. “Think of what you two could do with this sort of power.”

Kate paused, feeling the pull of temptation then laughed. “Hey, I’m a Bat, we don’t need powers to change the world. For that matter I don’t need a ring to tap into the power of love, not so long as you’re in my life.”

Alex sighed, looking longingly from her ring to Kara and back. “Don’t get me wrong, this isn’t the choice I want to make. Damn but I loved being able to do what you do Kara. Flying alone… “ She felt tears prick her eyes and angrily swiped them away “But it’s got to be done or it was all for nothing. Besides…” she gave them a weak smile “it’s not as if I struggle with a lack of determination, ring or not.”

Kara seemed to hesitate then gave them a warm smile. “I’m so glad to hear you both say that. You know when my parents and Kal’s sent us here they were worried about the sort of world we would find? Worried that the people would be evil, subject us to experiments or just fear and hate us. If they’d know you two existed I’m absolutely sure they’d have had no fears at all.”

“So… how do we do this?” Kate asked as she looked at her ring. “It’s not like there’s an off switch on these things.”

“Well…” Kara hesitated and Kate, naturally, picked up on it immediately.

“Oh no…”

“She’s got that look.” Alex confirmed.

“What look? I don’t have a look.” Kara said guiltily.

“Yeah you do.” Alex sighed.

“It’s the ‘I’ve done something awesome but don’t want to humblebrag about it’ look.” Kate told her wife. “Don’t worry, we’re used to it by now.”

“Oh. Uh, well… I kinda put Hope into this ring.”

“Of course you did.” Alex said deadpan. “Wait.. is THAT what you were doing while the universe tried to tear us a new one?”

“Yeah. That’d… that’d be it.” Kara admitted. “Anyway the point is it wasn’t a solo effort. Hope *wanted* to help me. It willingly let itself be contained that way.”

“So you’re thinking we just, what, ask them if they want to be free?” Alex asked but to her surprise it was Kate that shook her head.

“No. No not ask… just let go. Let them be free from us, give up their power. They’ll do the rest.”

“I dunno.” Alex said sounding dubious. “Will is supposed to be imprisoned on Oa in the power battery. How is this going to work for him? Or her? Or it… what is the proper pronoun for a fundamental part of the universe anyway?”

“Whatever it wants it to be. But I think what happens after we let them go is down to them.” Kara said quietly as she raised her ring above her head. “Besides while I’m flattered at being the Paragon of Hope it’s not mine to keep. Hope belongs to everyone.”

“As does Love.” Kate said, mirroring her wife.

“And what’s either without the Will to use them?” Alex added with a touch of sarcasm as she raised her own ring. For a moment nothing happened then the world around them seemed to darken and a burst of light erupted from each ring in a delicate shower like morning mist on the hills. They gathered before the three women and then, to the shock of their audience, were joined by four more as a soft rainbow globe expanded and surrounded them.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara, Kate and Alex were suddenly aware of a sound that was at once brand new and yet, somehow, as familiar as the beating of their own hearts. A gentle melody that rose and fell around them like the breath of the universe. It sounded… happy, Kara thought and saw that impression mirrored on Alex and Kate’s faces. Like a symphony finally being played by a full orchestra after years of practice.

“Thank you.” The words seemed to arrive directly in their minds without being spoken. “Thank you for making us whole once more.”

“Uh… is this normal?” Alex whispered and both Kate and Kara laughed.

“More or less.” Kara said. 

“Alex Danvers.” There was a definite note of amusement even though there was technically nothing to hear. “We apologise. Your sisters have the advantage on you.”

“Nothing new there.” Alex muttered trying to ignore the ‘awwww’ from Kate at the casual revelation of how Alex saw her. 

“They endured Crisis and everything they experienced prepared them to encounter us directly while we were…. broken.”

“Well they are Paragons after all.” Alex offered but she couldn’t quite keep the edge of resentment out of her voice.

“As are you.” 

“Me? No. No the book of destiny listed seven paragons and I’m pretty sure I wasn’t one of them. I’d have remembered!”

“The book listed those who could carry their power and strength with them through the Crisis and into the new reality that would emerge.” 

“And I couldn’t?”

“You misunderstand.” The swirling rainbow around them turned green as the voice seemed to change. “You were more than capable. While the power battery protected me and brought me to this new reality it prevented me joining you. Apart we could not help the fight… yet you joined the battle anyway. If there were any doubts in your mind that you were the Paragon of Will they should have ended there Alex Danvers.”

“I… “ Alex couldn’t find the words, caught between pride at the words and sadness that she hadn’t been able to stand by Kara when she needed her. Instead she just nodded her understanding and had the oddest feeling that the gesture was not only accepted but had spoken more than words ever could.

“Uh… not to belabour the point but… I was the Paragon of Courage, not Love. That was Barry.” Kate said, confused.

The green light flipped instantly to violet and a musical laugh wrapped around the heroes. “The book of destiny isn’t always clear about such things Kate Kane. The written word is, after all, such a poor tool for such fundamental concepts as virtue and emotion. Barry Allen was, indeed, the paragon of love but love for those he cares for. That drove him to great feats and was a strength badly needed. But what is love without the courage to act?” 

There was a very odd moment when Kate had the distinct impression that despite being a disembodied voice from a sphere of light Love was looking back and forth between Kata and Kara with a raised eyebrow and a small, knowing smile. Kate glanced over at her wife and saw Kara blush and give her a tiny nod. 

The sphere around them rippled and the rainbow swirl returned. “By your actions, and those of your friends, we are whole once more. But the biggest challenge still lays ahead of you.”

“And that is?” Kara asked, squaring her shoulders as if preparing to carry the entire universe on her back. 

“We are singular beings Kara Zor-El. Expressions of a single power. Balancing the spectrum requires us all but we act within ourselves. Hope can work with fear but it cannot experience it. You… all mortals… you contain all of us within you. Unique, singular beings constantly changing, evolving, growing. Your balance changes moment to moment. That has always been your challenge. It is also your greatest strength. It will never be easy but it will always be worth striving towards. And now, we think, the people of this reality may have an aid in that quest that none have had before.”

The sphere changed, the shifting mass of colour fading and countless worlds appearing around them. Wherever they looked their gaze seemed to zoom in to the planets and show them alien civilisations. The sheer number of species, architecture and cultures was dizzying but they all had something in common. They stood, frozen, united in a single moment in time, their attention on the skies of their worlds whether that was an actual sky or the deep blue-black of the ocean or rocky ceiling of a cavern or the rolling mass of a gas giant. And they all felt the same thing. A symbol burning brightly in their minds however they perceived it. The House of El’s sigil wrapped around a stylised bat lighting their darkest hour.

“Woah…” Kate breathed, her mind flashing to the small metal replica of that sign which Kara had given her as a gift. She’d said it was from the future, that it was important… “That actually happened?”

“I wasn’t sure.” Kara said, eyes wide. “I thought it was just how our minds perceived something on that scale.”

“Of course it happened.” Alex laughed. “With the two of you involved how could it not?”

“We cannot see the future but we can see the present.” The sphere rolled again and the rainbow swirl returned. “Know that your message was received, gratefully, and will carry on beyond this moment. How far it will travel and what it may become, that we leave to you.”

The sphere gave one last ripple as the voice withdrew then it vanished into mist. Alex, Kara and Kate found themselves back on the tropical beach, the sun setting in front of them and lighting everything in golden hues. They were wearing their normal hero costumes, Kate’s cowl firmly back in place and Alex wearing the blue and black armour Kate had made for her.

“Uh… should we still have these?” Alex asked, raising her hand to show the ring. Kate and Kara almost jerked in surprise and did the same as they realised they, too, were still wearing theirs.

“I… I think so.” Kate said carefully. “It feels different. Empty.”

“It feels like it did when I put the broken red ring on at the sun.” Kara confirmed.

“So they’re powerless power rings?”

“A reminder maybe?” Kara said. 

“More than that…” Kate said gently sliding her violet ring off her finger and looking at it closely. “A contingency. Just in case we ever need them again. Or they need us.”

“How do you possibly know that?” Alex asked with a teasing look.

“Hey, I’m a Bat, contingency is kind of our thing.” Kate replied with a wink. “That good enough for you sis?”

“Oh you heard that then?” Alex said turning red.

Kate reached up and tapped the ears moulded on her cowl. “Really good hearing.”

It was too much for Alex who started laughing and couldn’t stop. She reached out and pulled Kate into a hug, joined moments later by Kara who glomped them both from the side.

“What can I say, I love the pair of you.” Alex giggled between the laughter. “That really… really happened?”

“It did.” Kara confirmed through her own giggles as Alex’s laughter proved infectious. “You walked on the sun!”

“And you tried to kill yourself to take out the god of fear!” Alex countered.

“Which reminds me, don’t do that again!” Kate said trying to be stern even as her face twitched from holding back her own laughter. 

“Says the woman who decided to hang out with the personification of rage just for the chance of a booty call.” Kara teased.

“Oh god, please don’t remind me of that!” Alex protested which set both Kara and Kate off again.

“It wasn’t THAT bad a sight surely?” Kate teased.

“Which part of ‘I see you as a sister’ passed you by?”

“You barged in on us, remember?” Kara said with a big grin.

“Something I will never do again!”

“Glad to hear it.” Kara replied, an evil glint in her eye. “Though now that you mention that particular unfinished business…” She reached up and pulled Kate in for a kiss right in front of the mortified Alex.

“Oh no! No, none of that, nope!” Alex said, flapping a hand in their direction as she wriggled out of the three way embrace. 

“Well it’s a small island but if you go to the far side, stick your fingers in your ears and hum loudly…” Kate offered.

“Ohhhhh no. Kara, fly us back to Gotham right now. I’ll get everything sorted out with the League and catch up with Kelly, you two can go straight back to your swanky apartment and f… fu… do things as much as you like. In private. Far away from me. “

“Can we at least make out on the way back?” Kate asked with a look at Kara that would have had the most committed heterosexual woman questioning her life choices.

“Nope!” Alex hoped up and Kara had to scramble to catch her in her arms, bridal style. “Kate, you get to ride on top oh god I just said that.”

“There’s hope for you yet.” Kate teased as Kara sighed and turned to float in the air parallel to the ground, Alex held just above the sand as Kate slid onto Kara’s back, the cape making a surprisingly comfortable blanket. 

“Everyone ready?” Kara asked.

“Let’s go home.” Alex replied, snuggling closer to her sister as they took off, skimming low over the beach as Kara got her bearings. And, as she too wouldn’t have objected to making out with her wife on the flight to Gotham, Kara made sure to dip a little lower as they flew over the water. The splash and shriek of indignation from her sister was enough to balance that particular debt and the dire threats kept her entertained all the way back to the shores of America.

**Author's Note:**

> So... we get here at last. Hopefully this delivered on expectations and up front can I just say thank you to everyone that's been leaving such wonderful comments on this series. It really does mean a lot and it's always fun to geek out with others about these characters and series. 
> 
> When this idea first popped into my head a good, oh, two years ago it was a little different. Specifically both Kara and Alex would have become Green Lanterns and the *entire* point was to have them doing alternate lines of the oath. Mainly because I'm pretty sure we can all picture Melissa and Chyler doing that and just killing it. I think, I hope, the this works better and has a bit more substance to it. 
> 
> A quick note on what's next for those wondering: Next up is a coda to this series to tidy things up a little and deal with one big thing that didn't feel right to shoehorn in here. After that I've got the outlines of a fun one-off which follows up something from this story (and, frankly, is just gonna be pure filth. What? It's been a while since that happened in this run...). 
> 
> After that I'm not entirely sure where to go. There's a couple of ideas kicking around my head but we'll see what happens in the next couple of weeks. Either way I'll try to drop a heads-up if it looks likely the next entry won't be in its usual time slot!


End file.
